Flatmates
by Uchiha B
Summary: "I would like to be your flatmate!" She had really spoken without thinking and then wondered, what was she getting herself into this time? IY/BBC Sherlock xover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It was quite the lovely day.

_'No rain,'_ Kagome thought, sitting down on a bench that already held another person. She didn't pay him much mind as she opened the newspaper, intending on searching the classifieds for the least expensive available flat, _'These costs so much...'_

It shouldn't surprise her really as London was one of the more expensive cities to live in, but she didn't think it would have been this unaffordable.

_'And then Sesshoumaru will give me that emotionless look that really means 'I told you so'...'_ Kagome sighed, knowing how bad she wanted independence from the dog demon, _'Why did I even agree to live with him in Britain for the year again?'_

She was falling in complete total despair and barely even noticed a second man who sat beside her as the first man seemed know him.

_'I should just move back to Japan,'_ Kagome thought,_ 'Sesshoumaru is big of a bastard as he has always been and I think my English is picking up a British accent.'_ She sighed silently once more, ready to admit defeat and sulk in the room that Sesshoumaru had so 'kindly' provided for her.

That is what she would have done, had it not been for the particular words the man beside her had spoken.

"Who'd want me for a flatmate?"

And like the hot-headed person that she was, she answered without even thinking.

"I would!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Is this worth it?

* * *

"I would!"

Her enthusiasm for the idea of flatmates was large enough that she did not take offence to the strange looks she was getting from the two men, "Because it just so happens I'm looking for flatmates too!"

The blond man blinked, obviously surprised, "Just like that?" He asked incredulously, giving her a quick glance over, "You're a pretty young girl and for all you know, I could be the next Jack the Ripper!"

Kagome's smile didn't dim in the least, "You could be, but I can tell you're not," She said conclusively, "I can tell just by looking at you that you're a decent man."

"How can you possibly be sure?" The man asked with a disbelieving tone, "It's the normal-looking folk who are usually the psychopaths!"

"Well, then," Kagome went to compromise, "How about we get lunch together? It will give a chance for us to get to know one another," Her serious look glittered in her blue eyes, "I'm serious about this. I really need a flatmate."

"I..." The man seemed a bit lost for words, but finally snapped out of the surprise after a few moments, "I suppose that could work. I'll take you up on your offer, Miss...?"

"Kagome Higurashi," She said it a bit slower so he could catch it all, "And your name is?" She put out her hand for a handshake as per western customs.

"Watson. John Watson." His handshake was firm and she smiled again, already liking the feel about the man.

His friend stared and then said, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I also know someone looking for a flatmate. The rent would be even lower splitting three ways."

Kagome and John looked at the man and said the exact same words at the same time.

"Let's go see him."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

They were taken to a forensic lab.

"Is this person one of the CSIs like that show?" Kagome asked curiously, looking around with inquisitive eyes.

Of course, the only reason she even knew that show existed was that Souta had taken a liking to detective shows a while back and enjoyed watching the dubbed Japanese version.

She wasn't much of a TV person.

John's lips upturned into a small smile at the question and his friend, Mike, gave her a dry look, "You'll see." He simply answered as they entered a room with much lab equipment and one occupant.

"This is a bit different from my day." John murmured, observing the room and then turning his gaze to the man who seemed to be experimenting with chemicals.

The man barely took notice of their presence, "Mike, can I borrow your phone?" He asked in a drawl, "There's no signal on mine."

"What's wrong with the land-line?" Mike rolled his eyes and the man answered that he preferred to text, "Sorry, it's back in my coat."

Kagome grabbed a cell phone from her pocket, "Here, you can use this one." She said with a pleasant smile.

The man glanced up, "Oh," He moved towards them, "Thank you." He took the phone and began to text.

"This is an old friend of mine, John Watson," Mike introduced and John nodded at his name, "And this is... Kagome Higurashi." He said rather slowly as to get it correct.

The man didn't seem to even glance up from her phone, "Medical training, you both have it," He stated, shocking the both of them and he took a quick glance at John, "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

John seemed at a loss for words and Kagome furrowed her brows, "How did know I have medical training?" She asked and then reminded herself to ask John about his own.

"Your hands," The man answered and Kagome blinked and looked at her hands in surprise, "Afghanistan, an army doctor, I'd say," He nodded at John, "Now, how do either of you feel about the violin?"

John narrowed his eyes in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?" He asked, completely bewildered though he hid it quite well.

"I play the violin when I'm thinking and sometimes I don't talk for days on end. Would that bother either of you?" The man glanced back up, "Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other." He gave a quick grin at their expressions.

"You– you told him about me? Us?" John asked Mike, who simply smirked and shrugged with a shake of his head in response, "Who said anything about flatmates?"

"I did. Told Mike this morning I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for and now here he is, after lunch, with an old friend of his, back from military service," The man was pulling on his coat, "And a woman with medical training, but who clearly doesn't work here. It wasn't a difficult leap."

Kagome stared and John tightened his grip on his walking cane, "How did you know about Afghanistan?"

"I've got my eye on a nice little place in central London. We can afford it and more between the three of us, if Miss Higurashi here doesn't mind living with two men," He stopped beside them, " Meet me there tomorrow night at seven o'clock," He gave them a look, "Sorry, got to dash. I need to get my riding crop."

"Is that it?" John said for the both of them, "We all just met and already looking at a flat? We don't know a thing about each other, don't even know where we're meeting, and don't even know your name."

"I know you're an army doctor and you've just arrived back home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who is worried about you, but you won't go to him because you don't approve of him, possibly because he is an alcoholic. I know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic, which is correct, I'm afraid." The man said and John shifted and then the man turned his head to Kagome.

"I know you've had or in the progress of receiving medical training and that you have recently broken off a very serious relationship. I also know that you wish to move out and desperately want to prove that you can be independent from the wealth that your relatives or relative possess," He moved to the door, "I'm sure that's enough to go on, don't you think?"

He left, but then moved back enough so that his head was still in the room, "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street." And with that, he was gone.

Kagome and John were left staring as Mike was smirking down at the table at their expressions. And it was Kagome who finally broke the silence that was left in the room.

"I like him."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

She liked John too.

He was a nice sensible man and she could tell he wasn't a secret psychopath, pervert, or worst of all, a demon-in-disguise that was after her or Sesshoumaru.

She was more than sure that she could live with him.

And she wanted to see that Sherlock Holmes again.

"Oh, John!" Kagome called out as she spotted the man hobbling up to the address they were to meet at, "I'm happy you decided to really come! You said you weren't sure you were after our lunch yesterday." She smiled at the slightly flustered man.

"Couldn't say no to this offer," John cleared his throat and both glanced as a sleek black cab pulled up on the side of the road, "Mr. Holmes." He greeted as the black-haired man got out and walked briskly towards them.

"Sherlock, please," He said, quickly shaking John's offered hand before taking a quick glance at Kagome, "And Miss Higurashi, I see you don't mind living with two men after all."

"I wouldn't mind living with one hundred men if I can get away from _him._" Kagome muttered with a huff.

"An older brother, I assume?" Sherlock asked with a raised brow and Kagome shot him an impressed look.

"This must be expensive," John noted, looking at the surroundings, "Are the lot of us really able to afford this?"

"The landlady is going to give me a special deal – she owes me a favour, you see. A few years back, her husband got sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help her out." Sherlock stated.

"You're a detective?" Kagome asked curiously, but the question was interrupted when the door to the flat opened and revealed an older woman. She watched as the woman fondly wrapped her arms around Sherlock.

"Mrs. Hudson, Dr. John Watson and Miss Kagome Higurashi." Sherlock introduced and Kagome was impressed once more. Most British people couldn't pronounce her name right and Sherlock did so with only hearing it once at that.

"Oh, come in, come in!" Mrs. Hudson ushered them inside and her eye was specifically drawn to Kagome, "You're quite the pretty one. Is it possible that Sherlock has finally gotten himself a girlfriend?"

Kagome smiled awkwardly and Sherlock answered briskly, "Afraid not, Mrs. Hudson, that's not quite my area." He said, but Mrs. Hudson didn't appear to hear as she pulled Kagome and John in. The three were up the stairs and into the main room of the flat in a second.

It was a mess to put it mildly.

Kagome smiled widely, already liking it, "No servants to clean it up!" She said out loud without thinking. Her face flushed once she realised Sherlock and John were staring at her, "Don't mind me!"

"So your older brother _is _wealthy, though I see you try to hide it." Sherlock raised his brow again and his eyes swept over her form, or attire more specifically, "Clothes with a modest price. Now why do you want to distance yourself from your brother so much?"

Kagome blinked a few times, rather surprised at the question as John frowned and moved closer to her side, "Sherlock!" He hissed, gaining attention of the man, "We're still all strangers here! You aren't supposed to ask such private questions!"

"I don't mind, John," Kagome patted his shoulder, "You would distance yourself as far away as possible if you had my 'brother'," She turned to Sherlock, "And just to tell you before you go guessing, Sesshoumaru Taisho is my adopted older brother."

Sherlock's brows both raised and John stared blankly, not recognising the name at all.

"So, what do you think, Miss...?" Mrs. Hudson paused, unsure how to pronounce her name properly.

"Call me Kei if you need to," Kagome waved off, glancing at the older woman's face, "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

"Miss Kay then," Mrs. Hudson nodded, looking a little relieved, "It might be a little old fashion for a young woman as yourself, but–"

Kagome interrupted, "It's great!" She said with bright eyes, "I couldn't have picked better myself!"

"And you, Dr. Watson?" Mrs. Hudson turned to the blond, "There's a second bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing it."

"Of course I'll be needing it." John looked a little wary and Kagome turned, catching an important piece of information in Mrs. Hudson's statement.

"Oh, don't worry! There's all sorts of people living around here! Three of you moving in here at the same time, no one will even blink!" Mrs. Hudson said with elation and John spluttered.

"A-are you...?!" John stammered a bit, "We're not a... a threesome if that's what you're implying!" He hissed, rather flustered to even say the word.

"I'd rather be thought as a part of a threesome then some strange pseudo-incestuous relationship with my older brother like a lot of people seem to think!" Kagome said cheerfully and John stared.

What the hell was he getting himself into...?!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

I challenge others to make this xover :P

* * *

"What about these suicides, Sherlock?"

Well, that was a way to break the awkward silence (which was mostly just on John's part).

"Three suicides, I'd thought that be right up your alley, Sherlock?" Mrs. Hudson put down the newspaper.

"Four," Sherlock said, looking out the window with narrowed eyes, "There's a fourth one." The flashing lights of the police car just parked outside the flat told him that much.

Kagome and John looked a bit wary when an unfamiliar man was up the stairs and in the room just moments after the police car was parked.

"What's different? You would've come get me if there wasn't something different about this one." Sherlock said so quickly most people in the room could hardly follow.

"They never left notes. Well, this one did," The man answered, "Will you come? Oh, and Anderson is on the forensics."

Sherlock grimaced at the name, "I'll come, but not in the police car, I'll follow right after you." He said and the man nodded and was out the flat in a flash.

"So, you are a detective," Kagome finally said and watched with bemused amusement as Sherlock smiled wide and actually seemed excited about suicides, _'I can already tell this is going to be different.'_

"Mrs. Hudson, put on a kettle of tea. John, Miss Higurashi – have a cuppa and make yourselves at home. Oh, and no need to wait up." Sherlock shrugged on his long coat and was out the door just as quickly as the police officer before him.

Kagome smiled at Mrs. Husdon when she patted her shoulder and went to make that tea, "I guess I should call my brother and tell him I moved out!" She said excitedly, catching John by surprise as she pulled a cell phone her pocket.

"You haven't told your brother you're now living with two men?!" John asked with exasperation and took notice of her cell phone, which just so happened to be a different one from the one she loaned Sherlock.

"If he knew, he'd probably have me locked away in some hidden tower for the next year." Kagome waved it off and John was slightly alarmed that she wasn't joking in the slightest.

"You may not enjoy playing as Rapunzel, but might you be interested in a much darker story?" That drawling tone had the two glancing back at the stairs, where Sherlock was now standing, "Both of you have extensive medical training, seen horrible injuries I imagine."

"Sadly, you're right," Kagome nodded and John looked like he wanted to ask a question after her answer, but refrained himself from doing so, "Not much could be worse from what I've seen."

"Too much for a lifetime," John stated and his face did not change in the least when Sherlock invited the both of them to the crime scene, "Oh, God yes, I want to see some more."

"The three of you then?" Mrs. Hudson asked just before they left the flat, "Oh, Sherlock, stop looking so giddy, it's not decent of you." She scolded with a fond smile.

After bidding Mrs. Hudson goodbye, the three were inside a taxi and on the way to the scene, "So," John broke the silence, noticing Sherlock was texting at an incredible rate and Kagome was staring at her phone with an irritated but puzzled look, "I couldn't help to notice that the flat only has two beds."

Sherlock glanced at him from the corner of his eye and simply went back to his phone while Kagome pocketed hers and muttered some Japanese under her breath, "I don't mind sharing a bed," She offered and John seemed to double-take at her answer, "That is, if you don't mind."

"Use mine, Miss Higurashi," Sherlock said absently, his attention clearly focused on his mobile, "I rarely use it to begin with."

"Call me Kagome," She waved off, "And thank you for your offer, Sherlock," She smiled pleasantly, "I'm not much of a kicker so long as you don't touch my bum."

Sherlock took another glance up with a raised brow and John wondered if Japan was not as conservative as he had heard, "Miss Higu– Kagome," John cleared his throat, "If you don't mind me asking, were you, perhaps, a part of the Japanese military?"

Sherlock made an amused noise at John's question and Kagome looked a bit surprised, "You can tell I've been trained?" She threw him an impressed smile to which he cleared his throat again out of embarrassment, "No, I'm not. My medical training comes from... experiences in my teen years and I've been studying medicine ever since. And my brother wanted to make sure I could protect myself, so he put me through hell in order to make sure I could."

John looked baffled and was even more so at his female flatmate in a whole.

"I've heard Sesshoumaru Taisho was even more of a perfectionist than _him_," Sherlock noted, "It seems I was quite right. I do hope he won't send assassins after John and I once he finds out you're living with us now, Miss Kagome."

"Oh, Big Brother's assassins know better to picks fights with me." Kagome answered with a serene smile and John outright stared as she had admitted that her brother actually _had_ assassins.

Dear God, _what _was he getting himself into...?!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Amazing! Absolutely extraordinary!"

It was the only thing John could say after Sherlock had pretty much deduced everything about his recent life, even correctly guessing that his sibling was an alcoholic. Though the assumption that his sibling was his brother was wrong...

"I have to agree," Kagome said with wide excited eyes and she smiled some, _'Might be an adjustment for me. I can't have Sherlock guessing anything about Onii-san.'_

Sherlock glanced over, looking the slightest bit puzzled over the praise, "I normally don't get that reaction," He glanced out the window, noticing they had arrived at the crime scene, "Normal people tell me to piss off."

"Normal people are... too predictable," Kagome said carefully, not wanting to outright say 'boring' in case John would be offended, "I'm so happy you're one of my flatmates!"

Sherlock raised his brows again, but didn't respond as the three got out of the cab and made their way to the crime scene that was cut off by blue tape and police officers.

"Hello, Freak."

A female voice greeted and a woman approached them with an unamused look purely directed towards Sherlock.

"What a despicable way to say hello," Kagome said with a cool tone and eyes, clearly startling the woman, "And here I thought you British were supposed to be so very polite."

"No worries, Kagome," Sherlock didn't take his eyes off the woman, "This is Sally's usual greeting," He glanced up towards the crime scene, "John, Kagome, this is Sergeant Sally Donovan."

Sally appeared slightly taken back by the two and then she sneered at Sherlock, "What a pretty little girl you have here. How much do you have to pay out of pocket for her? Is she even legal?"

Kagome's brow twitched and it was clear that this woman would probably never redeem herself in her eyes, "I'm sure twenty is legal enough. Oh, and I don't really appreciate your implication that I'm a call-girl."

The two woman stared down each other and John quickly stepped in to break the tension, "So, should we just wait here, Sherlock?"

"Of course not," Sherlock stepped under the tape, expecting his two companions to follow and he stopped once he noticed a familiar face, "Ah, Anderson – here we are again."

"This is a crime scene, I don't want it to be contaminated, am I clear?" Anderson sneered, barely even noticing John and Kagome standing behind Sherlock.

"Quite. Now, how long is your wife out of town?" Sherlock asked, taking a sniff in the air, "Your deodorant tells me you're having an affair and with Sally Donovan at that."

Sherlock was inside the flat a moment later and John and Kagome followed quickly, the former giving Donovan a glance. Sherlock stopped in front of a man, the same man who had stopped at their flat earlier, "Lestrade."

"Who are they?" Lestrade furrowed his brows and took a long glance at the two.

"They're with me," Sherlock said, giving Lestrade a look when he asked again, "They are with me." He said again with a sharp tone and Lestrade didn't question it further.

"I can give you two minutes," Lestrade led them to the body, "Her name is Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards."

Kagome quickly drew on her senses, staring at the woman in pink lying dead on the floor, _'Not the work of a demon,' _She immediately concluded, "Poison," She stated, "And taken willingly at that."

"Beg pardon?" Lestrade asked and Kagome turned her blue eyes to him while Sherlock took a step closer and stared at the woman.

"It was poison," Kagome repeated, "It's rather obvious, is it not?" She looked a bit confused that they didn't possibly know that from a glance, but then remembered she probably had a lot more experience in dealing with poisons then they did.

Lestrade took in a breath, attempting to push away the oncoming headache. Where had Sherlock found this one? And how could she deduce it was a poison that killed her just by looking at her? Though it was possible she had just heard it on the news...

It took less than a minute for Sherlock to gather important information about the woman in pink, "Dr. Watson, what do you think?" He asked, surprising the man, "It seems Kagome has already reached a conclusion on her COD. I'd like to hear your opinion as well."

John knelt by the body and observed it, "Asphyxiation, I'd say. Choked on her own vomit, which could have been caused by numerous things, including poison."

"Unhappily married for ten-plus years, she's had a string of lovers. Staying in London for the night before heading back to Cardiff, that's obvious from the size of the suitcase." Sherlock said and Lestrade seemed a bit annoyed.

"Suitcase?" John glanced around, not seeing any sort of thing while Sherlock paced the room, now talking about a 'Rachel' and asking where the suitcase was before running back downstairs.

"It was murder," Sherlock glanced up as the three followed him, "A serial killer," He clapped his hands, "Oh, how I love those! Something to look forward to! And now I need to find her case as it's obvious someone took it. The serial killer made a mistake and it was pink!" And he was out the flat like that.

"Did he just ditch us?" Kagome asked John, who seemed exasperated. She blinked, feeling her mobile vibrate in her pocket and took a glance at it and felt like something had lodged in her throat.

_'Miko, we need to talk.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_'Miko, we need to talk.'_

_'That doesn't mean anything good.' _Kagome thought with a grimace because it usually meant he had one of his workers to pick her up or he was actually coming himself.

God, she hoped it was the former. At least she could threaten them with purification...

"He's gone," Donovan stated when she and John were outside and fortunately, Kagome was too distracted by her phone to deal with the woman, "And he's not coming back by the looks of it," She narrowed her eyes, "You two are not his friends, so I would advise you to stay away from him. He gets off on all this. One day, it'll be Sherlock Holmes who puts the body on the table."

_'So does Onii-san.' _Kagome thought vaguely, remembering how he enjoyed crushing his rivals in the business world until they were reduced to snivelling lumps. He also held a position in the Yakuza and she didn't even want to think how gruesome that could get.

"He's a psychopath and psychopaths get bored." Donovan nodded to John and went back to the flat when she was called.

"Don't listen to her," Kagome said absently, "She's wrong. I've seen enough psychopaths to know how to spot one. Sherlock is morally ambiguous though, that's easy enough to tell."

John felt like rubbing his temple, "How do you know all this, Miss Kagome? What on earth have you been doing that you've seen 'enough' psychopaths?"

Kagome didn't glance up from the text she had received from Sesshoumaru, "If I tell you, then you would probably be dead by morning," She sighed, "Let's just say my brother is far more than just morally ambiguous."

John said nothing in return, knowing that her brother had assassins on call and he certainly would like to keep his life.

"I like you, John. So I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Kagome stated with a sincere smile and he cleared his throat in embarrassment once more, "Sherlock too."

The moment was broken by the ring of telephone that was coming from the booth just feet away from them. John stared at it and Kagome pulled insistingly on his jacket so they could head back to the main road where they could catch a cab, _'That better not be Sesshoumaru,' _She thought with a glare to the telephone booth, noticing it stopped ringing once they started moving away from it, _'Is that bastard spying on me?'_

Once they hit the main road and were just passing another telephone booth, it rang again, "Bastard," Kagome muttered in Japanese and John glanced around, seeing everyone else was completely ignoring it, "Just wait a moment, John."

Kagome stepped inside and ripped the telephone from its place, "Sesshoumaru, you need to stop harassing me!" She said without thinking, not even bothering to pause to see if it even was Sesshoumaru on the other end, "We'll talk really soon, I promise–!"

"Security cameras are trained upon the both of you," Kagome blinked when a completely unfamiliar voice spoke, "Tell me if you see it, Miss Higurashi."

She quickly decided it wasn't important that this stranger knew her name, _'Is Onii-san hiring British demons now?' _She wondered vaguely, "You know my name, so tell me yours." She kept her voice straight and neutral. She also noticed the cameras were moving so they were specifically focused upon her and John.

"Get in the car, Miss Higurashi. Dr. Watson as well." Kagome glanced over to the side of the street where a sleek black car had just pulled up and stopped right in front of them.

"Are you actually threatening me?" Kagome's voice was quite surprised, "If you already know my name, you should know who my... associates are and what they can and will do to you if you want to follow up on this threat."

"I'm quite aware," The voice answered and Kagome frowned when she noticed a man in a suit who seemed to be harassing John to get into the car, "I've met Sesshoumaru Taisho many times."

"Hurt John and you'll find out what _I _can do," Kagome said darkly, "Fine, I'll get into the car. I would like to see the person brave enough to threaten Big Brother through me. And isn't bravery just a nice word for stupidity?" She hung up the phone before he could answer and stepped out of the booth and towards John.

"I don't know you and I don't make a habit of getting in stranger's cars," John said dryly, "I'm sure there are prostitutes further up the road." He jumped when Kagome placed her hands on his back.

"We're getting into the car, John," Kagome said apologetically, "There doesn't seem to be a choice in the matter."

John stared at her and nodded silently, getting into the car when the driver opened the door with Kagome following him.

She was ready to kill if need be...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

There was a non-stop texting woman in the car.

"Hello," John said awkwardly, wanting to break the tense silence and Kagome couldn't help to smile at his attempt, "What's your name then?"

The woman seemed amused, "Anthea." She answered after a brief second, going back to her phone and outright admitting Anthea was not her real name when John asked.

_'Well, I'd say this rules demons out of the picture,' _Kagome thought, feeling that 'Anthea' and the driver were completely human, _'Who is idiotic enough to actually follow through on a threat against Sesshoumaru?'_

Minutes passed and they arrived at what appeared to be a warehouse, "Well, how original." John dryly remarked and Kagome was happy that he wasn't panicking at all.

They both got out, seeing a lone man leaning against an umbrella and a single chair, _'A human,' _Kagome narrowed her blue eyes, _'An actual human.'_

"Hello, Kagome, John," The man nodded and Kagome bristled at the familiarity this man was already showing, "John, your leg must be hurting you, have a seat." He gestured to the chair, but John refused.

"Stop with the sugar and just tell me, _us_, what you want," Kagome frowned, "A press of a button and Big Brother will be here in mere moments. Or, if you prefer, I could finish you so you won't suffer."

"How unladylike," The man chuckled, seemingly amused, "Now, I would like to know the extent of your relationships to Sherlock Holmes."

"Would it really matter if I say we're a threesome? Sherlock even offered his bed to me," Kagome said with a neutral tone and a shrug and John seemed a bit embarrassed by her answer, "Is this whole stunt about Sherlock?"

"Abruptly moving in with Sherlock and already solving crimes together, what you say could possibly be true," The man smiled, "But with Sherlock, that possibility is so very minute."

"I'm not lying about the bed," Kagome crossed her arms, "Who are you?" Her face twitched when she felt another vibration near her hip.

"Why are you interested in Sherlock?" John looked perplexed, "I doubt you're his friend."

"You've met the man, how many _friends_ do you imagine he has?" The man asked and the answer was pretty damn obvious, "I'm the closest thing to a friend that Sherlock will ever have."

"And that would be?" John asked.

"An enemy," The man sighed a little, "An archenemy if you ask him. Sherlock always did have a flair for the dramatic."

"Well, thank God you're above all that." John dryly remarked, making a point of looking at the warehouse and Kagome let loose a snicker at the man's expression.

It was John's phone who went off and he glanced at it briefly and the man raised his brows, "Do the both of you plan on continuing your relationship with Sherlock Holmes?"

"Relationship? There is none." "Of course I do." Their answered came at the same time and they glanced at one another.

"Should you permanently move into 221B Baker Street, I'll be happy to pay you a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to help ease your way." The man said, completely directed at John, "And Kagome, I may be able to fulfil to any request you might have."

"What could you possibly give me that Big Brother can't?" Kagome asked with some confusion, "Besides, I'm not a materialistic person. There's nothing I really want."

"Nothing?" The man raised his brow again, "Not even your own personal archery range?"

_'Okay, this is getting serious,' _Kagome thought and wondered what else he knew about her, "Big Brother says that archery is not practical for the era we live in, so he made me learn something else similar. I still do practise archery though, I'm sure I could find somewhere on my own." Her hand wandered to the spot where a concealed knife was strapped to.

John and the man thought the use of 'era' was rather peculiar, but made no mention of it.

"Why?" John simply asked.

"You're not a wealthy man," The man answered, "In exchange for information, nothing obscene or explicit, just tell me what he is up to."

"Why?" John repeated, growing more perplexed as the moments went on.

"I worry about him, _constantly_," The man answered dryly, "Though I would mind if you could keep this between us. We have, what might you say, a difficult relationship."

Kagome seemed to glance around, completely ignoring the two men to look at their surroundings. It was rather clear, even to John, that she was nervous.

She had a reason to be.

"Miko, I expect an immediate response from you when I use this human technology to communicate," A deep voice said in Japanese and John quickly turned around to see piercing golden eyes that, surprisingly, scared him more than the battlefield ever could, "Do not make me track you over London again."

Kagome could only say one thing in return.

"Onii-san..."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Onii-san..."

She had never wanted to see Sesshoumaru less than she did now, even back when they considered themselves enemies, "What... what are you doing here?" She asked weakly.

Sesshoumaru did not look amused by her question and his golden eyes narrowed, "Do not play with me, Miko," He said coldly, completely ignoring the two men, "You have been purposely ignoring my attempts to communicate with you."

John stepped closer to his female flatmate once he noticed how nervous she appeared, "Miss Kagome, did you know this man?" He asked in concerned tone, giving Sesshoumaru an impressively hard stare.

His leg may be bummed, but he still _was _a soldier through and through.

"Oh, John," Kagome murmured, looking like she just remembered he was even there, "This... this is my Big Brother, Sesshoumaru."

John looked taken back, looking back at Sesshoumaru to observe him more closely. He had never expected such a man to be Kagome's brother, but he quickly remembered her implying how dangerous her brother actually was.

He certainly looked intimidating enough, never mind the frightening presence he most certainly emitted.

"Do you truly believe that I would allow you to move in with two human men?" Sesshoumaru asked harshly and Kagome winced slightly, before giving him an impressive glare and thanking whomever that John nor this stranger seemed to understand Japanese.

"Yes, I do because it's happening either way, whether you like it or not!" Kagome huffed, "I can take care of myself! I'm not some fragile doll that needs to be hidden away!"

It was obvious that the dog demon was not happy with her answer, "One of the men you want to move in with is named Sherlock Holmes," Sesshoumaru suddenly switched to English, confusing her slightly as he moved his unnerving stare to the stranger, "This man's brother."

Both Kagome and John looked at said stranger with wide eyes, rather shocked at the information that he was Sherlock's brother, "You're... you're really Sherlock's _brother_!?" John gaped at the man, who looked just a bit irritated at his blown cover.

"Mycroft Holmes," The man introduced himself with a dry tone, his gaze flickering over to Sesshoumaru, "I never expected you to come here of all places, Mr. Taisho."

It was pretty clear they were not friendly acquaintances at all, judging by Mycroft's tone and Sesshoumaru's cold stare.

"You attract enough trouble as it is, Miko. Should you move into 221B Baker Street with Holmes, even more danger will undoubtedly come your way. I have no such patience for that to occur." Sesshoumaru stated firmly.

"And you made plenty sure I would be able to handle all of it," Kagome retorted with a hint of bitterness, remembering all the times she had to be revived by Tenseiga resulting from the demon's brutal training. She certainly was lucky that she was somehow exempt from Tenseiga's rule of being able to revive a person only once, "So why are you so worried?"

"It is my duty to protect my pack," Sesshoumaru reverted back to their native language, "You are including within that, whether you desire that protection or not."

"Some packs will produce strays," Kagome huffed, crossing her arms and turning back to John and Mycroft, "I'm not going to spy on Sherlock for you, so you don't need to bother to offer anything else." She said to the elder Holmes brother.

"I'm not interested either," John said hesitantly, giving Sesshoumaru a glance before turning to Mycroft as well, "Don't even mention a figure."

"You're very loyal _very _quickly," Mycroft raised a brow, "Do you trust Sherlock that much and of all people?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Kagome interrupted, growing annoyed with this entire situation and not even bothering to let Mycroft to answer, "Are we finished here? I'm sure John would fancy a cup of tea as I do."

John agreed with Kagome, not verbally expressing it, and showed it by grabbing her hand and began to lead her away from the two powerful men and back to the sleek car that had brought them both there.

Sesshoumaru allowed the disrespect to slide for the moment as he turned to stare at Mycroft with those cold eyes, though it didn't affect him as it did other sad and pathetic people, "I will consider you liable should even one hair fall out of place on Kagome's head, Holmes. Not even your connections will save you from me."

Mycroft frowned, knowing that Sesshoumaru had even more power than himself and that his threat was very real and he could only hope his next words would be proved true, "Sherlock will ensure John and your sister's safety, I'm quite sure of that."

He could only hope...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Both went back to 221B Baker Street.

John did stop at an address before that to pick something up, but Kagome was just glad that the man fully decided that he would stay at the flat.

Kagome was out of the sleek car as soon as they pulled up and expected John to be right behind her, "John?" She blinked, glancing back to see him staring at Anthea, "John?"

"Do you ever get any free time?" John tried to asked smoothly and Kagome raised both her brows at the blatant question. She watched in interest as Anthea answered with a cheerfully sarcastic remark, clearly shooting John down for whatever he wanted.

"So you're a ladies' man?" Kagome snickered and the blond man scowled lightly at her, glancing back as the car left the block and was soon out of sight, "Just so you know, I have plenty of free time."

"And I'm sure your brother's assassins have a lot of that free time too." John replied dryly and widened his eyes when Kagome put her arm through his, forcibly dragging him into the flat with a surprising strength.

"You're a soldier," Kagome waved it off, "You can put up a fight. And even if you couldn't, I know a way to put out those assassins for good." John glanced warily at her vicious smile, feeling a flicker of fear before it disappeared entirely.

He didn't doubt her words.

The two were in the flat a moment later, "Honey, we're home!" Kagome called out playfully and John flushed, hoping that Sherlock actually didn't hear those embarrassing words.

"So I see." Sherlock said flatly, opening his eyes as he looked at them from the couch, lying stiffly and keeping his body completely straight.

"Are you meditating?" Kagome asked curiously, letting go of John so he could sit in his chair. She blinked when Sherlock pulled up his sleeve, revealing three nicotine patches stuck to his skin, "Aren't... you only supposed to wear one at a time?"

"It helps me think," Sherlock closed his eyes again, "Besides, it's impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days."

"You don't need to wear those," Kagome gave him a cynical stare, "I like to keep my lungs healthy, so every time you try to light up a cigarette, I'll kick your ass." She shrugged and Sherlock opened his eyes again at the comment.

"You asked us to come, so what do you want?" John asked from the comfort of his chair, eyeing Sherlock somewhat warily.

"I need a phone," Sherlock answered, much to John's surprise and irritation, "Let me borrow one of yours. The number might be recognised if I use mine."

"You called us and forced us half-way across London so you could _borrow a phone_!?" John looked incredulous, gaping at Sherlock for his audacity.

"Here," Kagome shrugged, pulling a mobile from her pocket and dropping it on Sherlock's chest, "Honestly, I was expecting something a little more... exciting."

"Exactly how many phones do you have?" John asked with exasperation, seeing it was yet another kind of phone that she pulled from her person.

"Eh," Kagome looked thoughtful, "Big Brother gives me about five of the newest styles every few months for some stupid reason," She let out a breath, "I don't know why, I only use the thing to call home."

"Lifestyles of the rich," John sighed, shaking his head as Sherlock handed the mobile phone back to Kagome, "What a waste."

"There's a number on my desk, I want you to text someone." Sherlock lazily said and both Kagome and John stared at him.

"I'm your flatmate, not your maid," Kagome fiddled with her phone, though she didn't look too offended by Sherlock's words, "Or is that what this arrangement secretly is? Are you a sexual deviant?"

"Could I possibly force you into a maid uniform?" Sherlock said out loud and John gaped some more, "Physically, no. However, I'm more than capable of manipulating you to–"

"What the hell do you want me to text?" Kagome asked dryly, sitting down on the couch, or more precisely, Sherlock's legs, "And just to tell you, I'm more than capable of ending your life with a hair pin in sixteen different ways."

John slumped in his chair, wondering why he didn't find himself normal flatmates instead of these two psychopaths he was now stuck with.

"Oh, right. We met your brother, Mylock or whatever his name was," Kagome said nonchalantly and Sherlock let out a noise, "Is he really your arch-enemy? He even offered to pay us to spy on you for him."

"Did you agree?" Sherlock asked, seemingly not concerned with what Kagome was telling him, "Pity. We could have split the money. Actually think things through next time." He stated when she shook her head no.

"Money isn't the path to happiness, deviant maid-man."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

It was the pink suitcase.

"You... actually found it? Jennifer Wilson's suitcase?" John asked, clearly surprised to see the case sitting innocently on a chair before Sherlock retrieved it and opened it.

"I didn't kill her," Sherlock said flatly after a moment, "Stop thinking such stupid thoughts."

"I never said you did," John sighed, "Do people normally think you to be the murderer?" He asked and Sherlock threw him a dark smirk.

"Why would the killer leave it behind?" Kagome asked, observing the suitcase with curious eyes, "Other than the obvious fact it's bright pink."

"A man cannot be seen with this without drawing attention," Sherlock drawled, "The killer is statistically going to be male. It took me less than an hour to find it. Now, the question is why is her mobile missing?"

"Maybe she left it at home?" John shrugged and Sherlock seemed to roll his eyes.

"She has a string of lovers, the possibility of such is none," The detective stated.

"So she either lost it or the murderer still has it," Kagome said and then furrowed her brows, "Did I just text a murderer for you?" She frowned and then jumped when her phone began to ring.

"And now the killer is panicking," Sherlock smirked, throwing on his jacket, "Well?" He raised a brow when the two simply sat there watching him, "Or are you in the mood to watch the telly?"

"Didn't you ditch us the last time?" Kagome huffed, "I doubt John wants to be dragged around London again. That woman officer said you get off on this."

Sherlock's smirk widened, "And I said it would be dangerous, and yet here you two are." With that, he was leaving the flat.

"You up for it?" Kagome smiled at John, who let out a curse and stood up, "It might be dangerous, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

John stared and then cleared his throat, "Likewise." He nodded and the two quickly followed after Sherlock and easily caught up.

"So, where are we going?" Kagome asked, taking her time to observe the surroundings as she didn't have time to earlier.

"This is the heart of the city," Sherlock answered, "It's where the killer picks up his victims – right in the middle of busy streets and yet, nobody has seen anything."

"So it's someone who isn't suspicious," John said, looking around warily, "Someone who isn't noticed, but trusted when approached."

Both Kagome and John glanced at each other when Sherlock led them into a small diner and they were immediately seated by the window where they had a good view of the outside.

"Sherlock," A man quickly came up and greeted the man warmly, "Whatever you want, it's on me," He handed them menus, "Both you and your dates."

John furrowed his brows, "I'm not his date," He was quick to say, "We're not a threesome." His face grew warm when Kagome snickered at him.

"This man got me off on a murder charge," The man said, "He cleared my name three years for a brutal three-way murder. Now, I'll go get you a candle, it's more romantic."

John let out an annoyed breath when the man set a candle on the table and left them to go over their menus, "Thanks."

"Is your brother really your arch-enemy?" Kagome asked with interest and John glanced up to see Sherlock's response, "Most people don't have arch-enemies, though it makes everything more interesting." She smiled at John, who shook his head at her logic.

"How dull," Sherlock said, "What do people have in their lives then?" He stared at the window rather intently.

"Friends. People they know. People they like, people they don't like. Girlfriends, boyfriends," John simply answered, receiving another 'dull' from Sherlock, "You don't have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? No, not really my area." Sherlock answered, gaining Kagome's attention.

"Do you have a boyfriend then?" Kagome smiled innocently at him and his brow rose at her obvious interest, "Which is fine by the way."

"I know it's fine," Sherlock gave her a look which she surprisingly couldn't read, "No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"So, we're all unattached," John sighed, leaning back against the seat, "All right, then."

"Are you asexual?" Kagome asked, still apparently interested, "My Big Brother is asexual, so it's not as uncommon as you might think."

"Sex is quite dull and distracting," Sherlock drawled, giving a point glance to Kagome, "You might find remaining a virgin far more rewarding than the media leads the masses to believe."

John spat out the water he was drinking, "Sherlock!" He hissed, taking a glance at Kagome to see her reaction, which was, not surprisingly, a shocked one.

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome slumped against the table in a depressed-like manner and then perked up, "Are you a virgin, too?!"

"No."

His simple answer seemed to deflate her and she sighed, "Is sex really that bad? Big Brother makes it sound like it's the worst possible experience for a female to experience. It makes me want to know since it will piss him off."

_'Can't blame her brother for that.' _John thought, choosing to stay silent since he didn't want to be dragged into an embarrassing conversation with his (attractive) female flatmate.

And, of course, it happened in the opposite way he wanted.

"We should really become a threesome! I know it will piss of Big Brother, but he really deserves it for stalking me!" Kagome said with a bright smile and John didn't know if she were actually joking or not.

"I consider myself married to my work, though I am flattered," The detective said in a sort of awkward manner, "However, you and John are more than welcome to experiment." Sherlock simply said and John felt like banging his head against the table, but a small smile found its way to his face anyway.

He didn't know about Sherlock yet, but he was quite sure that Kagome would be a lovely flatmate for anyone to have.

They were both lucky to have her.


End file.
